NPlay Home Page
The NPlay Home Page is Home Page of NPlay.com. The URL (Web Address) for the NPlay Home Page is http://www.nplay.com/. Features The NPlay Home Page has eight tabs a black horizontal bar above the photo slideshow in the center. Seven of the tabs are to the left and two are to the right (see NPlay Home Page image for visual locations). To the Left *Ev Simgesi (2 boyutlu evin şeklinde): Bu sekmede tıklandığında NPlay Ana Sayfa veya NPlay Üyenin Ana Sayfa oyuncuyu alacak (oturum varsa).Varsa). *PLAY NOW: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the Begone game page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/BeGone/. *FORUM: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the NPlay Forums page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/forums. *CLANS: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the NPlay Clans page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/clans. *VIDEOS: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the NPlay Videos page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/videos. *SEARCH: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the NPlay Search page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/search. To the Right *LOG IN: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the NPlay Log in page. After logging in, the player will be taken back to the previous page (if the player is currently on the NPlay Home Page then it will take the player to the Member's Home Page). *SIGN UP: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the NPlay Sign Up page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/signup. To the Right (logged in) When logged into a NPlay account, the two tabs to the Right are replaced by one tab with a descending list and four tabs. The seven tabs to the left stay the same (see NPlay Home Page while logged in for visual locations). *n (numeric value) UPDATES: Clicking on this tab will show a descending list of updates (Examples: Friend requests, comments on forum topics, etc.). *MY PROFILE: Clicking on this tab will take the player to their Profile page. *MESSAGES: Clicking on this tab will take the player to their Messages page. *SETTINGS: Clicking on this tab will take the player to their Settings page. *LOG OUT: Clicking on this tab will log the player out of their account and return the player to the NPlay Home Page. Member's Home Page While logged into a NPlay account, the player will be redirected to a different home page. URL: http://www.nplay.com/members/home. Features The Member's Home Page has the same tabs as the NPlay Home Page but has has the Right (logged in) tabs instead of the Right tabs. The Member's Home Page doesn't have the photo slideshow but has an Announcements listing in the center instead. To the Left *A picture of your avatar. *Underneath the avatar picture are five links: **View Recent Updates (Light bulb icon): Clicking on this link will take the player to their Activity/Notifications page. This is similar to the UPDATES tab. **View My Profile (Web page icon): Clicking on this link will take the player to their Profile page. This is the same as the MY PROFILE tab. **Edit My Profile (Pencil icon): Clicking on this link will take the player to their Edit Profile page. **Browse Members (Magnifying Glass icon): Clicking on this link will take the player to the NPlay Members page. This is the same as the MEMBERS tab. **Invite Your Friends (Envolope icon): Clicking on this link will take the player to the NPlay Invite page. To the Right A table listing Statistics. These include: members, friendships, posts, comments, videos, clans, forum topics, and events. More Statistics may be added in the future. Player Bar The "Player Bar" (for lack of a better term), is a light gray/white bar at the bottom of the screen when a player is logged in. The Player Bar is sticky, meaning it stays in the same place when a player scrolls through a page. Inside the Player Bar, there are seven tabs; four on the left side and three on the right side: To the Left *Home (Earth icon): Clicking on this tab will take the player to the NPlay Member's Home Page. *Chatrooms (Door icon): Clicking on this tab will open the Chatroom pop-up. *Announcements (Megaphone icon): Clicking on this tab will open the Announcements pop-up. *Scroll To Top (Upward Arrow icon): Clicking on this tab will scroll the player's page to the top of the page. To the Right *Who's Online (Silhouette icon): Clicking on this tab will show which of the player's friends are online and their chat status (the player will not be able to see Invisible or Offline friends). *Chat Options (Gear icon): Clicking on this tab will open the the Chat Options pop-up. *Close this Bar (Double Downward Arrow icon): Clicking on this tab closes the "Player Bar" and sets the player's Chat to Offline. Copyrights At the bottom of the page is the Copyright info. There are four links: *BeGone on your Site: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the Webmasters page where they can put BeGone on their website. *Terms of Service: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the Terms of Service page. *Privacy: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the Privacy page. *Contact: Clicking on this tab will take the player to the Contact page where the player can contact a NPlay staff member. Category:NPlay Site